EL ASISTENTE DEL DIABLO
by ekida
Summary: Arnold necesita desesperadamente un empleo bien remunerado, lo ha encontrado como asistente de editor pero hay un pequeño problema, ¡Helga es el editor! Arnold logra sobrellevar esta relación tan complicada y ganarse la confianza de su nueva jefa, pero algo más que solo relaciones laborales esta comenzando a pasar entre los dos...


**EL ASISTENTE DEL DIABLO**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sinopsis: Arnold necesita desesperadamente un empleo bien remunerado, lo ha encontrado como asistente de editor pero hay un pequeño detalle, ¡Helga es el editor! Arnold logra sobrellevar esta relación tan complicada y ganarse la confianza de su nueva jefa, pero algo más que solo relaciones laborales esta comenzando a pasar entre los dos...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

CAPITULO 1

-Señorita Pataki este es el séptimo asistente que despide en 6 meses! si continua con sus exigencias ridículas pronto no habrá ninguna persona en todo Hillwood que desee trabajar para esta casa Editorial!- bufó un robusto hombre tras aquel enorme escritorio -si usted no fuese tan buena en lo que hace y si no fuera una Pataki la despediría por ser tan altanera, pero le debo un favor a su padre- terminó diciendo aquel hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba su fruncido rostro para no ver la cara de la rubia pero poco le duró el enojo

-¡ahh! ¿Qué haré contigo Pataki?- suspiró el hombre y pronto un gesto de resignación invadió su cara -escucha Helga, desde que eras muy pequeña supe que tenias talento para escribir, tal vez tus padres no lo notaron pero yo sí. Y cuando entraste a la universidad te di la oportunidad de trabajar conmigo, te di las facilidades para estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, te he contactado con gente importante en este medio y te he ayudado a publicar algunos de tus libros. En estos 6 años nunca me has decepcionado, no lo hagas ahora- el hombre se levantó y atravesó el escritorio para quedar frente a Helga, posó su velluda mano en el hombro de la joven y continuó su discurso

-en mis mas locos delirios de muerte si hay alguien en quien he decidido dejar la editorial, el fruto del trabajo de toda mi vida, es en manos tuyas Helga, Tú eres la mas capacitada y estos últimos años has sido para mí como la hija que jamás desee tener- terminó diciendo burlonamente

-Y usted Sr. Rogers es el padre que siempre evité tener- dijo también con tono sarcástico

-Te pareces mas a mí de lo que crees Pataki- esto último lo dijo casi con lastima en su voz, Helga no comprendió la intención de su comentario pero no le dio importancia. El hombre maduro continuó -a esta hora Henry debe estar entrevistando a los chicos que vienen para el puesto de asistente, deberás tener uno para mañana temprano- el hombre se sentó nuevamente en su enorme silla.

-¿Henry? ¿El "idiota Henry" de recursos humanos?, por favor Sr. Rogers ese tipo es un inepto, no ha elegido ningún buen asistente desde que se me asigno presupuesto para uno. Déjeme elegirlo esta vez- solicitó la joven

-Sabía que dirías eso Pataki- el hombre le arrojó una carpeta a Helga quien hábilmente la atrapó sin ningún problema pues parecía que este tipo de actitudes eran recurrentes en el viejo- estos son todos los curriculum vitae de los solicitantes; ve y elige el mejor- el hombre hizo una pausa -y por favor, esta vez no hagas que renuncie el primer día!- dijo riendo.

-no le aseguro nada- aseveró Helga con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-ahora lárgate de mi oficina y pon tu trasero a trabajar Pataki- Helga salió de la oficina rumbo al departamento de recursos humanos en el segundo piso

-veamos que clase de fracasados están solicitando el empleo esta vez- Helga abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer las solicitudes de empleo mientras se dirigía al elevador -veamos, el primero es un tal Daniel Simmons, ¡agh no! ¿Que clase de nombre es ese? me recuerda a uno de mis profesores de la P.S.118, ¡descartado! - sin mas Helga arrojó la solicitud al suelo como si se tratara de basura.

La rubia, quien se abría paso entre los cubículos de aquella gran editorial, tenía una reputación por todos conocida, bastaba que mostrara su rostro para hacer temblar a más de uno; nadie se atrevía a interponerse en su camino, sabían que seguramente iba camino a elegir a su próxima victima. La reputación de Helga era tan bien conocida que al joven que se atreviera a trabajar como su asistente, desde el primer día, se le designaba el mote del "asistente del diablo". Helga conocía muy bien la reputación que su actitud feroz le otorgó sin embargo no le daba mucha importancia, en efecto, le causaba gracia el hecho de que las personas le temieran justo como en sus años dorados de matona en la primaria.

-lo siento "John" pero no tienes experiencia laboral, intenta en unos años más- dijo mientras hacia una bola con el curriculum y lo arrojaba tras su hombro -veamos, sigue Brian Williams... ¿de nuevo? ¿cuando se rendirá? tal vez solo venga por otro golpe en la nariz- dijo bromista - y el siguiente el la lista de la muerte es...- Helga volteo la pagina de la solicitud de su asechador personal solo para toparse con otro nombre conocido, un nombre que jamás imaginó escuchar de nuevo, lentamente lo pronunció -A-arnold… Shortman...- Helga se detuvo en seco, aun no creía lo que estaba leyendo, miró la foto solo para asegurarse que se trataba de la misma persona, como si ese apellido no fuese lo bastante extraño como para que se tratara del mismo joven que por años fue motivo de su amor obsesivo.

-y dígame jovencito, según su hoja de vida Ud. no tiene ninguna clase de experiencia en el ámbito de las editoriales y tampoco estudió periodismo o literatura ¿no es verdad?- dijo un hombre tras un pequeño escritorio; su vestimenta era el de cualquier ejecutivo común, un sencillo traje con una corbata y unos enormes lentes cuadrados de armazón negro y grueso pero su aspecto era un tanto desaliñado y a los ojos de su espectador parecía un completo tonto.

-Esta en lo correcto Sr. Owens pero le puedo asegurar que aprendo rápidamente y soy muy paciente y muy dedicado también. Estoy seguro que si me da el puesto no tendré ningún problema en adaptarme fácilmente- dijo el joven a su examinador con un tono de seguridad a pesar de estar muy nervioso

-mire Sr…- en un instante Henry tomó el curriculum para ver el apellido de su interlocutor pero al parecer una mancha de tinta impedía leerlo apropiadamente

-Shortman- respondió el rubio

-Shortman, si… Sr. Shortman, le agradezco que viniera y todo pero es obvio que para esta clase de vacantes se requiere más que de su buena disposición, es decir, no se porque solicita Ud. este trabajo, según su curriculum usted tiene una carrera en psicología, esta Ud. muy lejos de tener algún conocimiento de lo que se hace en una editorial y también déjeme comentarle que definitivamente usted no tiene las cualidades ni el perfil que me solicita mi editor para este puesto- concluyó el hombre

-pero si usted me diera una oportunidad yo sé que...- Arnold no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase pues su interlocutor se apresuró a terminar la frase con un tono de voz más elevado para enfatizar su rechazo -así que por favor le pido se retire

-pero!- replicó el rubio aun rehusándose a perder ese puesto

-pero nada!, le he dicho que usted no concuerda con el perfil, ahora hágame el favor de salir de esta empresa lo mas pronto posible o llamo a seguridad para que lo echen!- dijo gritando muy alterado, seguramente producto de una larga mañana entrevistando a una gran cantidad de candidatos que venían por la atractiva paga.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI HENRRY?- una exaltada rubia había entrado de golpe a la oficina atraída por la discusión y temiendo el no llegar a tiempo -¿PORQUE HACE TANTO ESCANDALO?

-Señorita Pataki! disculpe usted las molestias pero estoy buscando a su nuevo asistente, solo que este joven se ha empeñado en que lo contrate, pero no se preocupe llamare a seguridad en este instante para que lo...-

-usted no va a hacer nada sin que yo lo diga ¿me entendió?- habló en tono firme

-p-pero!...-

- pero cállese!- continuó la rubia

Arnold no podía creer a quien tenia enfrente, sin duda era ella, su vieja amiga de la infancia y adolescencia (o más bien dicho conocida). Hacía tanto que no la veía, desde su graduación en la preparatoria; era tan diferente ahora que casi no la reconocía de no ser por el hecho que su entrevistador mencionó momentos antes su apellido. Su aspecto era ya el de una mujer, su vestimenta no era mas aquel look descuidado con prendas desgarradas que solía usar ni ese sombrero viejo que siempre cubría su cabeza, su apariencia desprolija había cambiado para vestir como una ejecutiva con traje sastre y su cabello totalmente recogido en un discreto chongo, sus facciones eran más finas o al menos eso le parecía a él, su rostro tenia la misma mirada decidida que antes pero al mismo tiempo reflejaba melancolía. Sin duda alguna ella era ya toda una mujer, una hecha y derecha. Su repentina aparición a pesar de causarle un desconcierto también le causo una alegría, pues hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ella. Cada año, cuando había reuniones con los chicos del vecindario, asistían todos excepto ella, nadie sabía nada de la rubia, excepto por Phoebe, pero ella era muy discreta y nuca hablaba de lo que había sido de su amiga. Arnold sin duda estaba feliz de saber que Helga había tenido una buena vida y que se encontraba bien y mas aun que tenia un trabajo exitoso, o por lo menos eso creía el rubio después de ver como maltrataba a ese pobre diablo! y como recordaba claramente su actitud de matona, seguro que ella estaba feliz con lo que hacía. Arnold despertó de sus pensamientos solo para continuar oyendo los reclamos de la rubia.

-¿sabe que es lo que pasa aquí Henry? ¡Que es usted un inepto de primera, no ha podido conseguirme a un solo asistente en todo este tiempo! deme esa carpeta y le mostrare como hacer su trabajo- Helga arrebató la carpeta de las manos del pobre hombre y prosiguió a apoderarse de su escritorio.

-siéntese por favor- le señaló a Arnold, quien se había puesto de pie por la abrupta entrada de su amiga. La actitud de Helga no podía ser más fría, ella pretendía que no lo conocía ni sabía de quién se trataba. Arnold solo asintió y tomó de nuevo su puesto, conocía bien el genio de la joven rubia y sabía que si no obedecía prontamente le iría peor que al pobre hombre de recursos humanos.

-déjeme ver- Helga sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unos pequeños lentes y se los colocó para leer la hoja de vida de quien tenía en frente -Sr. Sherman-

-Shortman - Helga no lo miró, solo se detuvo a leer el curriculum atentamente y deprisa para seguir con la entrevista, o por lo menos dio una apariencia de ello, pues antes de entrar a recursos humanos no resistió un solo segundo para escudriñar qué había sido de aquel que le quitaba el sueño cuando era una adolescente. Resulta que Arnold era un joven graduado de una prestigiosa universidad donde estudió psicología. Tenía muchas hojas de recomendación de fundaciones caritativas donde había fungido como voluntario prestando servicio comunitario. Sin duda alguna era un hombre muy preparado pero no en lo concerniente al mundo de las editoriales, esto intrigaba a Helga, ¿por qué alguien como Arnold querría un puesto de asistente en una firma editorial? y ¿por qué precisamente en la editorial en la que ella trabajaba? Ella estaba acostumbrada a que el destino le jugara malas bromas, pero esta se llevaba el premio.

-Sr Sherman, debo admitir que su curriculum me impresiona... estaría tentada a solicitar sus servicios- Helga no pudo terminar la frase pues Henry interrumpió

-pero señorita Pataki, él no es lo que...- Helga le hizo una seña con la mano y su ceño fruncido fue suficiente para hacer callar a Henry y continuó con su explicación

-me tentaría contratarlo tal vez si yo tuviera un desorden de tipo mental, lo cual me alegra decir que no padezco, es usted un psicólogo no un literato, ¿por qué cree que debería contratarlo a usted?

-pues como le había comentado al Sr Owens, antes de que usted nos honrara con su presencia, soy una persona muy decidida, aprendo rápidamente, soy paciente y a pesar de no ser un escritor talentoso si soy un asiduo lector y apasionado por la literatura, en especial la inglesa del siglo XIX- dijo muy confiado.

-muy interesante- afirmó la rubia

-señorita Helga! este señor no puede ser su asistente, es un idiota que se quiere pasar de listo! además que no cumple con el perfil que usted...-

-¡cállese de una buena vez! aquí el único idiota es usted- dijo mientras una de sus manos se apresuraba a señalarlo- ¡no ha podido conseguirme ni un solo asistente capaz, el ultimo ni siquiera sabía quién era Mary Shelley! ¿Y Ud. pretende que ese tipo de perdedores puede servirme de algo? el Sr. Shortman no es un literato pero le aseguro sabe el nombre del autor de "Frankenstein" y por sus conocimientos y su forma de hablar le aseguro que ha leído más libros en un mes que todos esos payasos en toda su vida, incluyéndolo a usted!- dijo bastante molesta mientras hundía su dedo índice en el pecho de Henry

-¡basta ya señorita! nunca me habían tratado tan mal en toda mi vida hasta que me la tope, y no pienso seguir soportándola mas! ya veo por qué ninguno de sus asistentes ni colegas la soportan! yo me largo de aquí de una buena vez! me largo para no verla de nuevo, es usted una altanera!- dijo mientras tomaba su saco y sus pertenencias

-me ha ahorrado usted la pena de sacarlo a patadas- Helga lo siguió hasta la puerta de la oficina y aprovechó para gritarles a todos los que se encontraban en la sala de espera

-los que han venido por la bacante de asistente de editor pueden retirarse por hoy, el puesto ya no está disponible- se volteó para regresar a la oficina y se detuvo por un instante -ahh y Brainy, estas contratado, eres el nuevo gerente de recursos humanos, sé que no es el puesto que querías pero estoy segura que harás un buen trabajo ¿qué dices?- dijo mirando a su antiguo compañero

-uhhh...está bien...-atinó a decir entre respiros forzados

-bien, comienzas mañana. ¡Ahora lárgate cuatro ojos!- entró de nueva cuenta a la ex oficina de Henry y le oyó decir -ughhhh...nos vemos mañana Helga...ughh- mientras se despedía agitando su mano vigorosamente

-¡Pataki para ti!- dijo finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí -bien ¿en qué íbamos?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente

-Helga, ¿eso quiere decir que tengo el puesto?- dijo un rubio muy animado

-¡sigue soñando cabeza de balón! ¿Quién le hizo creer eso a tu enorme cabezota?

-pues le dijiste a los demás que el puesto...

-ya no esta disponible! porque he resuelto no contratar a nadie. Con permiso- Helga tomó su carpeta y camino a la salida con una actitud muy altiva

-¡Helga espera! dame una oportunidad, necesito el trabajo. Entrevístame de nuevo por favor!- dijo esto último con voz suplicante

-ahhh! está bien cabezón pero no digas que nunca te he hecho algún favor!- Helga volvió a sentarse y abrió nuevamente su carpeta.

-¡Gracias Helga!- Arnold estaba tan feliz que trató de abrazarla a lo que Helga lo detuvo y le pidió compostura.

-debe tener entendido que esta entrevista es muy seria, no lo tratare con compasión solo porque crecimos en el mismo vecindario Arnoldo. Le daré el mismo trato que a todos los demás- dijo muy seria

-lo entiendo Helga…ern...señorita Pataki, gracias-

- y dígame Sr Shortman, ¿por qué cree que merece el puesto? aquí dice que usted actualmente esta cursando una maestría, eso quiere decir que usted no tiene tiempo para trabajar, ¿por qué motivo quiere este trabajo?

-bueno debo admitir que siempre he tenido un interés particular por los libros, especialmente la poesía, usted recordará que fui el director del diario de la preparatoria por 2 años y también escribía muchos de los artículos que allí se publicaron. respecto a la maestría no se debe preocupar ya que es a distancia y respetaré mis horarios de trabajo no mezclándolos con mi vida personal ni formativa, además tengo entendido que la paga es muy buena, la pregunta aquí es ¿por qué se le paga tanto a aquel que ostenta un simple puesto de asistente?- cuestiono el pelirrubio

-¡porque no es cualquier asistente, es _MI_ asistente, yo soy la más importante editora en esta cochina ciudad!- dijo mientras subía los pies al escritorio y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿será acaso que el jugoso sueldo es el premio por lidiar con usted?- dijo retadoramente, actitud que sorprendió un poco a Helga.

La rubia sonrío de lado –efectivamente, usted sabe que no soy la mujer más paciente del mundo- afirmó

-lo cual me hace perfecto para el puesto, soy extremadamente paciente y además conozco sus estados de humor mejor que nadie. La soporté toda mi infancia y adolescencia, sé que puedo con este trabajo- su actitud era muy segura, ¿quién mejor que él para soportarla?

-lo veo muy seguro de lo que esta diciendo… y ¿sabe que es lo que me intriga mas de todo? Que después de todos esos años que lo atormenté venga y quiera trabajar para su verdugo- Helga ahora tenía una sonrisa socarrona en la cara y sostenía sus manos en el escritorio mientras acercaba su cara a la del rubio

-como ya le he dicho, estoy dispuesto a soportarla por ese sueldo- se acercó a ella para demostrarle que ya no le temía.

Helga regresó a su asiento y dijo muy casualmente -sabe, eso también me sorprende, usted nunca fue un hombre avaro ni muy codicioso, ni siquiera tenia grandes ambiciones, ¿qué lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión Shortman?

-sin duda alguna no lo soy, pero llega un momento en la vida de un hombre donde debe comenzar a pensar en su futuro y la realidad es que sin dinero las puertas permanecen cerradas- dijo manteniendo su vista en sus manos, las cuales posaban en su regazo.

-ya veo Sr. Shortman, así que recapitulando, usted pretende que yo lo contrate siendo que no tiene ninguna experiencia en el ramo, siendo que actualmente está estudiando y su interés estará enfocado en su maestría y además no olvidemos el hecho de que lo desprecio profundamente- Arnold comenzaba a perder esperanzas hasta que le oyó decir -Le diré algo, lo contratare por el mero gusto de saber cuánto tiempo es capaz de soportarme- sonrió maquiavélicamente

Arnold la miró con una sonrisa -acepto su reto Pataki, ¿cuándo comienzo a trabajar?

-mañana mismo, este puntual, su puesto de trabajo es el cubículo afuera de mi oficina en el piso 10, la Sra. Potter estará encargada de instruirlo y apoyarlo en sus labores, por lo menos hasta que obtenga su licencia de maternidad- dijo levantándose de su asiento y disponiéndose a marcharse

-¡muchas gracias Helga, no te arrepentirás de haberme contratado!-

-no me llame así, el hecho de conocernos de toda la vida no le da derecho a tutearme, llámeme Señorita Pataki. Espero que sea muy discreto y no revele que nos conocemos desde niños, tengo una reputación que cuidar con los otros empleados y no quiero que crean que lo contrate solo porque me ha causado lastima su caso o por el hecho que crean que somos amigos- se acomodó el saco y levantaba la cabeza con actitud altiva

-de acuerdo…-lo dijo no sabiendo si sentirse ofendido o agradecido

-una cosa más Sr. Shortman, si existe algo en este mundo que no soporto es a las personas que no son completamente honestas conmigo, así que le pido que no se reserve nada. Si le pregunto algo usted responde con la verdad- lo miró un tanto enojada

-No he dicho más que la verdad Srita. Pataki-

-Pero no completa. Una verdad a medias es igual a una mentira- afirmó la rubia -sé que el motivo que lo atormenta monetariamente va más que lo que me contó, ¡me he enterado que pretende proponerle matrimonio a su novia!, Muchas felicidades Sr. Shortman, estoy segura que con su nuevo salario pronto podrá pagar un anillo de compromiso y, tal vez, si soporta lo suficiente, hasta el enganche de una casa- Arnold estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo era que Helga sabía todo eso?

-¿C…cómo sabes eso Helga? Digo, ¿Srita Pataki?

-Phoebe- dijo a la ligera

-¿y ella como lo supo?- preguntó curioso

-Gerald- replicó

-Ohh, debí suponerlo- Arnold comenzó a dudar de la confiabilidad de su moreno amigo. Quién sabe que otras de sus confidencias compartiría con otros.

Helga se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta –disfrute su último día como hombre libre Shortman porque una vez que cae en mis manos su vida social se hace inexistente, que tenga buen día- desapareció tras la puerta dejando atrás a un muy confundido Arnold, quien comenzaba a cuestionarse si esto había sido una buena idea en primer lugar.

Una mujer asiática que se encontraba tras su escritorio, y mientras hacía anotaciones en sus casos clínicos, fue frenéticamente interrumpida cuando la puerta de su consultorio se abrió de par en par para dar paso a una eufórica rubia y a una molesta morena.

-¡le he dicho que si no tiene cita no puede pasar!- replicaba la secretaria a la rubia mientras trataba de detenerla por el antebrazo

-no necesito cita, le digo q conozco a la Dra. Heyerdahl de toda la vida, y esto es cuestión de vida o muerte, ahora suélteme antes que le arruine esa linda dentadura!- dijo amenazante mientras agitaba uno de sus puños.

-Sally, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó la asiática mientras se levantaba de su escritorio confundida

-lo siento mucho Dra. Heyerdahl, pero esta mujer ha insistido en verla a pesar que no cuenta con una cita, traté de detenerla pero se resistió- lo dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la rubia de manera despectiva

-no te preocupes yo me hago cargo de ella, cierra la puerta por favor Sally- la secretaria salió no sin antes recibir un gesto de molestia por parte de la rubia

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y tomo asiento frente a su amiga –me caía mejor tu antigua secretaria, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba, Molly, Poppy?- dijo en tono indiferente

-Samantha, su nombre era Samantha, pero por lo visto la última vez que viniste la asustaste tanto que renunció. Sabes, el hecho de que trates mal a tus asistentes no te da derecho a intimidar a los míos- dijo mientras revisaba de nueva cuenta sus expedientes clínicos

-no tengo la culpa que todos tus empleados sean gallinas - dijo mientras subía sus pies al escritorio y desenvolvía una goma de mascar para colocársela en la boca

-lo siento Helga pero si no cuidas tus modales tendré que prohibirte la entrada indefinidamente- dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-¿modales?- la rubia hizo una bomba con su goma de mascar la cual le explotó en la cara y mientras se despagaba la goma dijo-¡yo tengo modales!- insistió la rubia –solo que jamás los uso-

-lo sé, pero tu actitud esta ahuyentando no solo a mis empleados sino también a mis pacientes, ¿o se te olvidó que el otro día le dijiste a uno de mis pacientes que comenzara a hacer su testamento?- dijo con un tono de fastidio

-¡Hey! Era obvio que el tipo estaba muy enfermo, además si viene a consulta con un oncólogo es obvio pensar que va a morir- dijo mientras envolvía su chicle en un papel y lo arrojaba tras de su hombro

-Helga tu sabes que el cáncer es curable si se detecta a tiempo y ese hombre estaba muy indignado por lo que le dijiste. Si sigues así me veré obligada a vetarte de mí consultorio…-

-pfff ¡mira como tiemblo!- dijo burlona e incrédula

-…y de mi departamento-

-¿qué? Pero…-

-y jamás te volveré a prestar la casa en la playa Helga-

-pero, pero ¡yo amo esa casa en la playa!-

-solo dame un motivo Helga- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Los años le habían enseñado a controlar a su amiga

-¡argh! Está bien, los dejaré en paz- dijo resignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía una cara de molestia -¡pero solo porque amo la casa en la playa!-

-buena chica- dijo Phoebe -ahora dime ¿cuál es la razón por la que me honras con tu presencia?-

-oh cierto, Lo había olvidado- el humor de Helga cambió repentinamente, ahora era emoción pero mantenía una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro -¡nunca adivinarás quién es el nuevo asistente personal de Helga G. Pataki!-

-Arnold- dijo tranquilamente

-¿qué?- dijo sorprendida -¿Cómo lo…

-Gerald-

-ugh! Ese tonto siempre arruinando todo! y ¿cómo lo supo él?-

-bueno ayer cuando hablábamos por chat me dijo que Arnold tenía una cita de trabajo en una casa editorial, le pregunte por el puesto que solicitaba y solo conecté los puntos, supuse que sería el puesto de tu asistente y en vista que estas aquí con una sonrisa radiante mis suposiciones han sido acertadas- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo por el haber acertado

'_¿sonrisa radiante?_' pensó la joven -...pero eso no aclara ¿cómo sabías que lo contrataría a él precisamente?-

-supongo que es porque te conozco muy bien Helga, además Arnold es un joven muy listo, seguro no sería tan difícil para él hacerse de ese puesto- hizo una pausa y continuó, ahora con un tono preocupado –Helga, sabes que es un hombre comprometido ¿no es verdad?-

-lo se Phoebe, me lo dijiste el otro día- dijo apartando la vista de Phoebe

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-¡Por Dios Phoebe! Sabes que superé mi obsesión por él hace mucho. ¡No he pensado en él en años! Solo quiero pasar un buen rato molestando al camarón con pelos, eso es todo, lo juro- Helga levantó su mano derecha como haciendo un juramento –además es Arnold de quien estamos hablando, él me ayudó siempre que pudo y para nada lo odio como él cree, y si ese salario lo ayuda económicamente estoy más que feliz de darle el puesto, no soy un monstruo!- dijo un tanto indignada

-lo se Helga, te conozco muy bien, y aplaudo tu solidaridad para con Arnold- dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras ponía una mano sobre la de su amiga –pero estoy preocupada por ti, hace mucho que no sales con nadie y temo que si pasas mucho tiempo con Arnold esos sentimientos que tenías por él surjan de nuevo-

-no sucederá Phoebe, te lo aseguro- Helga la miró agradecida por su preocupación -Pero no hablemos más de él y dime Phoeb's ¿qué es todo eso que tienes con el pelos necios? Han estado muy en contacto estos últimos meses, ¿Acaso se ha encendido la chispa de nuevo?- dijo mirándola divertida

-¿qué?- dijo sonrojada -Umm… Nada de eso Hel, sabes que entre él y yo solo hay amistad- dijo desviando la mirada y con las mejillas sonrojadas

-por favor, ¿a quién tratas de engañar chica lista? ¡Desde que el idiota ese te votó en la universidad no has tenido una sola relación seria!, ¿hasta cuándo dejarás de esperar a que se decida? ¡Te harás vieja esperándolo!- bufó la rubia

-Helga! No estamos aquí para discutir mi vida amorosa ¿de acuerdo?-dijo indignada por ese último comentario

-una vida amorosa muy cuestionable diría yo- dijo apáticamente

-no tanto como la tuya, no has tenido novio ni siquiera una cita después de…de ya sabes quién- generalmente Phoebe evitaba hacer ese tipo de comentarios pero Helga a veces lograba colmar su paciencia

-touché- Helga pensó que tal vez Phoebe tenía razón y era hora de superar esa herida que aun la perturbaba. Un tema tan delicado, como es la vida amorosa de Helga, mereció unos momentos de silencio incomodo que Phoebe se encargó de terminar

-así que Helga, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas mantener a Arnold como tu empleado?

-eso depende de él- Helga se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- cuestionó

-él conoce los términos de esta relación laboral, sabe que no me tocaré el corazón solo porque somos viejos conocidos, el tiempo que conserve este trabajo será equivalente a su paciencia y habilidades- Helga abrió la puerta y se disponía a irse cuando se detuvo por un instante y regresó la mirada a su amiga –Phoebs, solo por curiosidad, je je, hipotéticamente si dijera que tal vez, ejem, yo quisiera conseguir una cita, ¿Cómo crees tú que…?- titubeó un momento y continuó -¿Cómo piensas que podría conseguir una cita?- Dijo mientras ponía la mano tras la nuca y soltaba unas risitas nerviosas

En el rostro de la asiática se esbozó una sonrisa – bueno Helga estoy segura que si cambias tu manera de vestir un poco tal vez llames más la atención de los hombres, tu sabes algo menos…aburrido y con color-

-¡hey!, ¿qué tienes contra este traje? Era el favorito de Miriam- lo dijo mientras extendía sus manos y veía su propia vestimenta

-exacto Helga, y te hace ver como una persona más…madura, no quieres que los hombres tengan una impresión inadecuada de ti ¿verdad?- la apariencia de Helga era formal, pero Phoebe tenía razón, sus trajes eran muy anticuados y opacos

-supongo que no-

-bien, entonces te sugiero que compres un nuevo guardarropa, con ropa de tu talla y con colores más vivos, como el rosa por ejemplo, te ves linda en rosa- sonrió de lado recordando que Helga solía usar al menos una prenda rosa desde pequeña hasta el día que salió de la preparatoria, allí dejó de usar su moño rosa debajo de ese viejo sombrero.

-gracias por el consejo Phoebs, lo tomaré en cuenta-

-cuando quieras Helga- sonrió la pelinegra –y salúdame a Arnold!- le dijo antes que saliera por completo de su consultorio.

-muy bien Helga niña, es hora de reconstruir tu vida, y tal vez debas hacerle caso a Phoebe y cambiar tu look un poco, encontrar a una persona que te valore, un buen hombre que te haga feliz, basta ya de pensar en ese idiota que te rompió el corazón, es hora que tengas un poco de diversión…-dijo haciendo una pausa -¡y nada más divertido que torturar a tu nuevo asistente personal!- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos imaginando la clase de trabajos que le asignaría al pelirrubio para tentar su paciencia, pero las palabras de Phoebe comenzaron a dominar sus pensamientos _"estoy preocupada por ti, temo que si pasas mucho tiempo con Arnold esos sentimientos que tenías por él surjan de nuevo"_ esa idea no pasó por su mente cuando lo contrató y sinceramente era algo que comenzaba a temer pero pronto sacudió esas locas ideas de su cabeza, era imposible tal cosa, no sintió emoción alguna al verlo sino solo, y tal vez, un poco de alegría por saber que Arnold había logrado sus metas –Solo es el cabeza de balón, nadie en especial, trátalo como a los demás y estarás bien- dijo retomando su confianza mientras seguía caminando.

'_Ohh, Arnold, mi amor, ¡Nos volvemos a ver! el destino te regresa a mi vida una vez más, ¿es acaso ésta una señal?_ ' Helga se detuvo en seco al procesar lo que acababa de pensar, después de unos segundos en silencio solo atinó a decir **-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABO DE PENSAR?!** – Helga posó sus manos en su cabeza mientras caminaba rápidamente en círculos **-¡Ohhh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí! ¡No de nuevo!-**

CONTINUARÁ….

Así es, yo con una nueva historia :') prometo que actualizaré pronto "mi amor ha sido robado" y "hechizo felino" D: (solo que al de hechizo puede que lo modifique un poco)

¡Disfruten, recomienden y comenten!, Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas

No olviden seguirme en Tumblr, búsquenme como ekida007 punto tumblr punto com :D pronto subiré imágenes de los fics ;) y hay otro proyecto en camino también, ¡yay!


End file.
